Risky Buisness (R5 Fanfiction)
by Mindreider
Summary: From the innocent age of 3, Ross and Lacey have been joined to the hip. Best friends. Doing everything together. Over the years, their relationship only grew. And the two friends only became closer. Now, at the not so innocent, mature age of 19, Lacey is joining the R5 band on their tour. Which is when things start to change. They get closer, lines are crossed. Will they last?
1. Chapter 1

**General**

They both sat opposite each other on the floor. Hands out in front of them. Ross had his palms up, while Lacey had hers hovering a over his. The sun has set, leaving the one light in their hotel room the only source of illumination in the room.

"It's pretty intense." Lacey pointed out.

With a quick motion, Ross flipped his hands up, causing Lacey to instinctively move hers out of his reach. She gave a smirk, her eyes meeting his. His focus was on their hands, but a hint of a smirk dressed his lips.

"It's better when it's a small venue and a full house."

She moved hers hands again as her friend attempted to hit them again. He let out a sigh at his failure.

Just 32 minutes ago, the R5 band was on stage, a screaming crowd in front of them. Lacey was back stage with, Savannah, Vanni, Ryland, and Mark and Stormie.

"Well I'm glad I came." She smiled, her focus now mimicking Ross'.

"I'm glad you came. It sucks when you're not there."

"Why? Can't live without me?" She joked with a smile.

Ross gave a little shrug,"I miss you too much." He let the words come out with his normal nonchalant tone. He looked up at her. Upon feeling his eyes on her she looked up.

"How could be expected to go around the world without my beautiful best friend? I'd die from missing you so much." He said with so much sincereness and geniality. Lacey smiled, touched. Suddenly she felt a smack at her hands.

"I win." Ross laughed.

Unable to control herself from joining him she sighed,"You suck."

"Hey it's not like I didn't mean what I said." He smiled.

They both stood up,"Uh huh and why should I believe you?" She challenged.

"Cause I love you." He kissed her head and gave her hand a squeeze. Just as he did, the door opened to the room.

"AWWWW! That was cute."

"Shut up, Rocky." Lacey rolled her eyes at her other friend.

"Squirt's getting feisty huh?" He teased, ruffling her hair.

She could help but smile lightly at the 15 year old gesture she's always received from him, and him alone.

"First day of your first tour. Feel special yet?" Rocky asked, sitting down on the bed.

Lacey sat down on the other bed beside Ross,"I feel super special." She said playing along.

"Everyone's heading out for the night." Rocky informed the two as he slipped on a new pair of converse,"You two love birds comin'?"

"Nope. We're a lazy couple." Ross played along with his older brothers teases. Lacey laughed, laying back on the bed.

"Yeah, we're gonna stay in." She agreed.

"Suit yourself. Use protection." He called out before exiting the room. Once again leaving them alone.

Ross leaned back and propped himself up on his elbow beside Lacey, who stared up at the ceiling.

"Does it bother you when people say we're a couple?" He asked.

She shrugged,"No, it doesn't. I mean we've always heard it. I'm use to it by now."

"I know. I just mean when they say we're cute together or when people comment #Racey on all of our pictures. Do you find it weird?"

She shook her head and turned to her friend,"No. I mean it's not a lie. We would do act like a couple." She laughed, lifting a finger and moving a long strand of his blonde locks from his face.

He smiled down at her,"We would be a cute couple."

She continued to use her finger to casually play with his hair,"We would." She agreed.

Ross looked at her for a few short moments, observing her expressions. She seemed deep in thought as she played with his hair. The only person he ever liked touching his hair.

"Let's go out." He finally said getting up. "Just us."

"Wait." Lacey stopped him. She grabbed his hand just as he was sitting on the edge of the bed,"Does it bother you?" She asked hesitantly.

He offered a genuine smile as he stood up and took her other hand to pull her up off the bed. He pulled her over to him and kissed her head,"This is how we've always works. I love it."

She smiled contently,"So you're not gonna ditch me for another girl?" She smirked.

"Well..." He said, pretending to think.

"Ouch." She gave him a playful hit in the shoulder before starting to walk away.

"Hey come on I was kidding." He laughed going after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back,"You're my favorite."

She smiled in his grasp and shook her head laughing,"Come on let's go." She said pulling him along.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! In case you didn't pick up on it, or if you didn't read it, this is a remake of the other story I had up called Taking Chances. I really wanted to put more into it and change things up a bit. So this is the new version of it. Again, hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment with your thoughts or suggestions!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lacey**

I woke up to the feeling of someone's hand on me. Not in a creepy way. But a gentle way. I already knew who it was, turning to see would've been redundant. I shut my eyes tighter, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed.

I remember falling asleep with him next to me. A regular occurrence with us.

Whenever I slept over with Rydel when we were little, we'd sneak into the others room and climb into bed.

I had a bad sleeping issue. Nothing to be diagnosed for, but it was rare that I got a full, good night sleep. Being with Ross was the exception.

I always assumed it was a best friend thing. You know how twins have this special twin connection. Well Ross was kinda like my twin you could say. I don't remember ever not having him. And frankly, I'm glad I don't.

"Lace?" His voice was a whisper at first as he shook me awake. Or tried to at least.

I was addicted to sleep. I didn't get much of it, but when I did, it was a challenge to wake me up. If and when I did, I wouldn't be pleasant.

I just groaned and turned into my pillow. I heard him laugh and he forced me around onto my back,"I have coffee."

Another best friend thing, he always knew my weakness'. I sat up to see him, empty handed.

"You're such a tease." I sighed, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Coffee won't make you happy." He smirked.

False statement my friend.

"And apparently neither will you."

"Come on you'll be less grumpy when you're up and dressed." He grabbed my hands and dragged me out of bed. Not having the effort to resist, I let him.

"Do I have to?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Cause today is our last day in Nashville and we're doing some sight seeing." He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around my waist, giving me his charming little smile. Another weakness of mine, but he doesn't have to know that.

I walked around him and grabbed my bag before going into the bathroom. I showered, got my make up on, and got dressed. It was a beautiful fall day. The first day of fall actually. So I grabbed my dark jeans, white converse, and a dark red flannel with a black tank top. I gave my hair a little curl before exiting.

I put my bag down and felt him walk up behind me.

"See? Now can I get a smile?" He said in my ear. I felt his hands on my arms. His breath slipping through my hair gave me chills. His deep tone gave me butterflies. Something different inside me, but I put it out of my mind as quickly as it entered it.

I challenged him, turning around to face him. I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"Come on," he poked at my my side and I bit back a smile,"lemme see that breath taking smile of yours."

He tried to be charming. He was successful, but I wasn't gonna break.

"Alright...um..." He thought, I knew he was contemplating ways to break me.

Suddenly, his thinking face became a mischievous smirk. Which never meant anything good.

"I know something." His voice lowered down a bar. He walked closer to me. I started backing away until his arm slipped around my waist and I was trapped. Being slightly taller, he looked down into my eyes intensely. I felt a shiver run through me, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't understand why I was feelings so strange.

"What are you doing?" I said in almost a whisper.

He just shook his head, his hand brushing a piece of my hair away from my face and sliding down my arm. He leaned closer.

Is this happening? Is reciprocating okay? Of course I'd regret it after, most likely. But if you wanna lean in, if everyone bone in your body is suddenly telling you to retaliate don't you do it?

His fingers curled around my waist and his lips where centimeters away from mine.

"Ross.." My brain spoke for me.

"What?" I felt his whisper against my lips. And just as I did, I felt a squeeze in my side.

Everything became clear and I immediately tried to escape.

"No!" Uncontrollably laughter left my mouth and I turned in his arms to get away. But he continued to tickle me in my most ticklish spot.

"Ross please come on!" I begged him, but he just laughed.

An idea occurred to me. I tried to grab his hand and build up enough strength to overcome his. I turned around again and pushed him against the wall. Pinning him down. I came as close as possible and looked him in the eye,"You really think after all these years I don't know your weakness' as well?"

I ran my hand up and let my fingers mesh into his hair completely, giving it a light tug. I watched him smirk and felt myself do the same.

"I win." I smiled triumphantly. Kissing his cheek before walking off.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ross**

The amount of strength and mental insanity it takes to not kiss someone you love, is unbearable. Having her close is like having the one thing you desire most in this world dangling in front of you. And everytime you try to grab, it's yanked out of you're reach.

It sucks...

We spent the day walking through Nashville. Not only was it our last day in the city, but it was out last day in the U.S.

Tonight, we'd be on a plane headed to France for our European half of the 6 month tour.

6 months...

Traveling around the world for 6 months...with her.

My theory is this can bring us closer. If that's even possible. But I have a good feeling.

"God you're so slow. Come on." Lacey laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

There was a fair in town, a stage was set up with a guy singing alongside a violin. A crowd of people dancing to the same steps.

Lacey pulled me over to an open section of the field that was half covered with people listening to the music.

She didn't say anything. She just stood silently looking up at the sky. I followed her eyes and saw what had her undivided attention. The clouds were white as ever, big and fluffy like you'd see in a painting. The sun was half hidden behind them. I looked back at her. She was smiling lightly. It was contagious.

She pulled out her camera and bent down to one of the sunflowers that was standing up next to us.

She looked into the camera with such focus and concentration as she took a picture. Once she got it she smiled again. Once again, contagiously making me do the same. Her beautiful smile always could make you forget everything and just smile along with her.

"It's too beautiful to miss. One day I'm gonna look at this, maybe I'll remember maybe I won't. If I don't, I'm gonna give it a story."

I felt myself start to smile even more. She has powers. I'm convinced. It's the explanation as to why this has been happening to me.

"You're quiet. Did I loose you?" She looked to me and laughed. I realized I'd been staring at her for a while and shook my head.

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like I have two heads?" She smirked.

I started walking,"You didn't loose me. I got lost in you. Big difference."

I looked back to see her still standing in her original spot. The sun giving my beautiful angel a halo.

"What does that mean?" She asked, curiosity in her tone.

I didn't wanna say. Not that I could even if I wanted to.

I held my hand out to her and gave her a smile,"Comin'?"

She just smiled, holding her hand out and taking mine. A charge ran through her palm and into mine. Chasing through my entire body. I pulled her over to me and she laughed, following me as we walked.

But it didn't last long.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Rydel's voice coming over.

Lacey didn't have time to turn. Rydel came up behind her and hugged her. Causing them both to laugh.

Rocky came over to me and wrapped his arm around me, patting my shoulder. I turned to find him smirking. I shrugged him off and rolled my eyes.

Rydel linked arms with Lace, stealing her away from me.

Once the sun went down, we ended up back at the crowd. Everyone was dancing. I leaned against one of the trees and watched her.

"Could've just asked her." I turned to see my dad smirking as he walked over.

He knew me too well. I never even told him and he knew what I was thinking.

"What?" I played the dumb card.

He leaned against the opposite side of the tree.

"Look kiddo, you gotta torturing yourself."

"How am I torturing myself?"

"Well, you're sitting back watching her dance with you're brother instead of you and you're not doing a thing about it."

Okay so maybe he's right. I looked back at the two of them. Rocky had her hands, spinning her around to make her laugh. He pulled her back in and swayed them back and forth.

"You think I'd let you're mother dance with another guy if I could help it?"

I turned back to him,"That's different."

He rose his eyebrows,"Is it?"

He left it there. Walking off to my mom where he pulled her into the crowd and danced with her.

I looked around to find everyone dancing.

Ratliff and Rydel were hand and hand. He was moving her back and forth and turning her around.

Riker had Vanni close, gently swaying them side to side.

Ryland dipped Savannah down and she smiled as he brought her back up.

Rocky spun...a blonde? Lacey's dark brown head was not where it was before. I looked around for her and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around mine and a head on my shoulder. I turned to see her beautiful face, smiling.

"Hey." I couldn't help but laugh,"What happen, I thought you were with Rocky."

She shrugged,"Eh, I let him go. He's not the best dancer."

I laughed with her. She wasn't wrong.

"Then I remember...my best friend is a fantastic dancer."

She moved around a little to face me, her arms still wrapped around my one arm.

She was close. Very close.

"It's been a while since we had a dance." She smirked.

My smile grew without control. I took her hands and started pulling her away back into the field we were in earlier.

"Wha-"

I didn't let her finish,"If we're gonna dance, we're gonna do it right. Our way." I brought us to a middle of the area and pulled her close.

The stars provided a romantic setting about us. The moon half lit, illuminating the field just enough to allow us sight. It lit her up perfectly. Her eyes turned into a subtle, beautiful pool of blue as the moon hit them. Her hair a shade lighter, bringing out her natural highlights brought to the forefront. The sound of violins could still be heard from our spot. It was perfect.

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**General**

Ross woke up to the feeling of another person leaning on him. A head to be exact. He let his eyes adjust, rubbing the sleep away before turning to see his best friend fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her head. Immediately regretting it when she started to stir. Expecting her to move away from him, he was surprised when she instead cuddled into his side more.

The arm rest that had separated them was moved back, giving her the room to sit right next to him.

The rest of the plane was silent. The early hour of the morning possessed them, putting them into a deep sleep. Ross was the first to rise from it. He turned to the window next to him and looked out.

The clouds had a peach tint to it, the sun was rising. The sky filled with every color. Orange, yellow, a hint of purple, red, every color but it's natural blue.

"It's beautiful." Her whisper was light as her eyes fluttered from the sleep she'd risen from just seconds ago.

Ross looked down,"and speaking of beautiful. Good morning sunshine." He kissed her head again.

"You're awfully charming in the morning." She chuckled softly, sitting up just enough to be eye to eye with him.

"Darlin', I have always been charming." He whispered, kissing just next to her ear.

"This is why people think we're a couple." She said.

He put her hand on her leg and wrapped his other arm around her. His hand coming to the back of her head where his fingers meshed into her hair,"Well if everyone already thinks we're a couple, we should just be one."

She looked at him, not sure what to say. Her eyes narrowed, trying to read his intense expression. Her eyes lowered to his hand on her leg and she gave gave him a look. She smirked, only a spark of her thinking he was solemn.

"As I recall, we're already married." She bit back a smile, challenging his stare.

To her surprise he broke, a grin breaking his serious facade.

"It really was a beautiful ceremony. You were breath taking."

"I was 7."

"And adorable as ever." He smiled.

She brushed away her feelings and shook her head,"I hate you."

He brought his hand to his heart and gave her his puppy dog eyes,"Well that's too bad cause I love you."he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. The same he did at their wedding...

"Attention passengers we'll be landing in Paris, France in a few short minutes." The intercom spoke clearly throughout the plane. Waking up several people. Including Ratliff.

"The city of romance." Lacey said looking out the window, the beautiful city coming into view.

"The city of _love_." Ross corrected with a smile. His eyes following hers out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**General**

 _"Come Lace hurry up!"_

 _"I'm going as fast as I can Ross!"_

 _Ross took his friends hand and ran as fast as his 7 year old legs could take him. Dragging Lacey along with him._

 _"Where are we going?" Lacey giggled._

 _"You'll see." Ross said, leaving the suspension hanging over her head._

 _He brought her straight into his front yard under the a tree that was on the far side of the area. The leaves were changing from the season. A beautiful orange and red replacing its natural green._

 _He grabbed her backpack and threw it along with his on the ground. He took her hands, which were considerably smaller than his, and held them between them._

 _"Will you marry me?" He asked with a smile. Nervously waiting for an answer._

 _"What? Ross we can't get married." She said, not understanding why he came to such an idea._

 _"Sure we can! Don't you remember the characters in our book? They were best friends, just like us!"_

 _"It takes more than that to get married! We don't have that guy who does it." She pointed out in her 'matter of fact' tone._

 _"We don't need him. We have each other. It can be our secret. Married forever." He looked at her lovingly. Hoping for her to agree._

 _"I don't know Ross..." She said hesitantly._

 _"Do you love me?" He asked._

 _She sighed,"Yes. Do you love me?"_

 _He smiled proudly,"Yes I do."_

 _She smiled sweetly in return,"Okay Ross. I'll marry you."_

 _Excitement took over him. They read each other vows they came up with on the spot._

 _"Now we have to say..." Ross tried to think back to what was in their story when Lacey popped up._

 _"In sickness and in health!" She grinned proudly. One of her front teeth missing from when she lost 5 days prior._

 _Ross nodded, still smiling,"Till death due us part." He concluded by kissing her on the head._

 _Ross knelt to the ground and picked one of his mothers Roses growing in front of the house._

 _"I love you Lacey." He said shyly, offering her the flower._

 _Lacey took the flower, giggling as she kissed his cheek,"I love you too Ross."_

 _Present Day_

Lacey went for her bag. They were in the studio for the day, not working on anything in particular, but just getting some stuff down. Practicing. It was their day off in Paris. Everyone else was either sight seeing, back at the hotel, or in the studio as well.

Ross was sitting alone with his guitar in the corner of the room with Riker. Lacey opened up her bag to find a single, white tiger Lilly sitting on top of her things. She picked it up and inspected it. She knew of only one person who would've left it. But not the reason why.

She turned to see Ross writing something down in his little notebook. She couldn't help but smile.

"See ya." Lacey turned to the hand that came to her shoulder and saw a soft smile from Riker.

"Bye." She said softly, mimicking his smile as he exited the room.

Lacey took the flower, walking over slowly. Sitting down on the floor in front of the chair he was sitting in. He looked up slightly from his book and she smiled lightly. Holding up the flower.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't find it." He said casually, closing his book and placing it down on the table.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"You don't think I'd forget the most magical day of my life do you?"

He saw she was still confused and elaborated further. Leaning his elbows on his legs to be closer to her,"12 years ago today, I got married to the cutest 7 year old around."

The memory came flooding back to her and she laughed before looking up at him touched,"You remembered?" She pointed out sweetly.

"Of course I remembered." He answered in a serious, gentle tone.

She brought the flower back up,"It's beautiful." She smiled, leaning over and up a little to kiss his cheek.

"12 years of marriage and just on the cheek?" He winked with a smirk.

She gave him a look, rolling her eyes.

"Nice try."

"Come on, one?" He followed her, poking at her side as she stood.

"Ross I'm not gonna kiss you." She laughed.

"Not even for your husband?" He teased,"I'll make it worth your wile."

He kept poking and teasing her. Finally, she caved. She spun around and came right up against him, kissing him abruptly. Her hands cupped both sides of his face for the 6 seconds it lasted.

She broke away, finding him stunned.

"Happy?" She asked, raising her hands in the air before moving away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back fiercely against him again. Not wasting another second to kiss her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lacey**

 _I felt his kiss get deeper. His hands were demanding but gentle. His hint of roughness strung me along, making me want more._

 _He walked closer, until I was forced against the wall where his hands pinned my waist down. He got as close as possible and I fake tone of his hands slide up side and cup my face. His thumb grazed against my jawline while his other four fingers went into my hair._

 _My arms subconsciously came around his neck, bringing him closer. A new side of him that I've never experience brought up something in myself. Which isn't normal for me._

 _But it feels normal. Well it doesn't feel different. Actually it does. It is different. But mainly weird._

 _I heard the door start to open, we both did. I immediately moved away and tried to get as far away from him as I could. Fixing myself as Riker re-entered the room._

 _"Left my phone." He laughed grabbing his phone. On his way out he turned to see us both standing, clearly awkwardly._

 _"Did I interrupt something?"he asks, his tone matching the awkward air in the room._

 _I shook my head,"No." Smiling falsely._

 _I saw his face, his 'yeah, sure' face. But he didn't say anything._

 _Present day_

We were all watching a movie in the theatre. Some French film. I didn't understand what they were saying, clearly my high school French didn't pay off, but clearly they're was an affair. She wasn't happy in her dead marriage, and found excitement in fooling around with his cousin. Little cliché if you ask me. But still, watching them was pretty entertaining.

An hour into the movie and I felt a hand on my leg. His hand.

I kept my eyes on the movie. Rocky was right next to me, and everyone else was with behind us or in sitting on the other side of the row.

His fingers were gently grazing my leg, painting imaginary lines up and down. Pretty soon I felt his breathing, along side with his lips that softly came to a spot just behind my ear. I bit back a smile. Swatting his hand away lowly.

I finally turned to him, giving him a look. He just looked at me, smirking. I couldn't help but do the same. I yanked my eyes away from him and back to the screen.

A few minutes later, I felt his hand took mine and lean over to me again.

"Meet me in 30 seconds." He whispered before kissing my head and walking off out of the theatre. I'm assuming he didn't wanna be suspicious, hence me counting.

I counted in my head slowly, not wanting anyone to suspect anything either. I felt butterflies once I reached 29, and rose up as soon as I hit 30.

I walked out, there were people. Coming out of other movies, buying tickets to new ones. I looked around and found Ross nowhere. I found an empty hallway, a long one. Doors to the movies closed. I walked down, looking for him somewhere. But still nothing.

I kept walking further down the dark way when suddenly and abruptly I felt a tug. I didn't know whether to scream or just fight. It happen to quickly.

My back came into contact with the wall and a hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. I saw his face and...

"Scare ya?" His voice was a low, deep whisper.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, I felt my wide eyes return to average size. Every terrified, panicked, tensed, bone in my body relaxed.

"Dammit Ross." I lowered his hand from my mouth and watched him laugh quietly.

"Sorry. I missed you." He said coming closer. His hands came to my waist and his arm slid around my waist.

"I was sitting right next to you." I pointed out, giving him a look.

"I wanted to see you." He shrugged simply.

"Again, I was sitting right next to you."

He rolled his eyes, pulling me right up against him,"Alright, let me be more clear than. I wanted to have you in my arms and sitting next to you is driving me nuts because I don't think you could've kissed someone when you're sitting next to my brother." He explained.

I bit my lip, subconsciously,"Actually, I could've kissed Rocky if I really wanted to." I wanted to tease and annoying. Not only because it was my natural right as the best friend, but it was just fun. He knew I was kidding and shook his head.

"You've lost you're sense of humor."

"I'm just saying." I shrugged.

"And I'm just saying, come here." He whispered with a laugh, pulling me to him until I was a lips distance away.

I felt him relax, taking a calm deep breath as his forehead connected with mine.

"Can I kiss you again?" He whispered.

I was surprised by his question. The very fact of him asking. I informed him of what I thought was obvious.

"You don't have to ask, ya know." I kept my voice in a similar whisper. It felt like we were in our own little world. No one was around. But even if there was people, I wouldn't have noticed.

He shrugged, a shy nature about it,"I didn't wanna do something you didn't want me to."

I decided to be blunt. He seemed to have no filter, why should I?

"I want you to kiss me." I smiled simply, watching him do the same.

"You're cute." He chuckled quietly.

" _You're_ cute." The normal response I would've always given over the years.

He tilted his head only slightly as he leaned in toward my lips. Sending shivers down my spine as we connected.

Every touch of his that was passed to you left you wanting more. Wondering when the next one will occur. A chain reaction of shocks jolted through his fingers and into my body. Straight to my heart.

Why am I just feeling this now? I don't understand...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ross**

I am officially a firm believer in the saying, that dreams do come true. That wishing, hoping and praying hard enough, pays off.

This escalated a lot more than I ever thought. I was just teasing her, joking around about kissing like we always did, and she actually did it. Ever since I just can't comprehend being away from her. Not holding her.

Now we're in a weird in between stage. Friends but not friends. Not dating, but not, not together. That doesn't even make sense. There's no name for what we are. For me, not much as changed. A longing that has always been there just became more severe after an actually connection took place. And the Sparks I always pictured were real and there. Never ending.

We were on the bus driving to our next stop. Which we've doing for about 2 hours now. Mannheim, England wasn't exactly around the corner. Mom and dad suggested watching a movie, which is what ending up happening.

I don't know what they put in. I wasn't really paying attention.

I was on my phone, scrolling through Instagram. The guys and Rydel posted a lot over the past week.

There was one of Rydel and Ratliff, he had was hugging her. Her feet dangled off the ground.

Another of Riker and Vanni, Ryland and Savannah. Mom posted a picture of her, Vanni, Savannah, Rydel, and Lacey. My eyes went straight to Lacey, completely out of my control. She was laughing, Rydel had her locked in a tight hug from the side.

The next picture I past was posted by Rocky. It was him and Lacey..the picture was like the one Rydel and Ratliff took...

I felt myself getting aggravated. I looked up from my phone at everyone. Rocky was sitting next to her. His arm was over the couch, and Lacey a little bit. She had her legs brought up to her chest and her eyes were fixed on the movie playing. They were both sitting really close to each other. If I didn't know better...

But I did. She wouldn't. Sure we weren't together. But we kissed. We've been kissing. We have a thing at the very least. Which is enough for her, I think. Lacey isn't someone to kiss someone, and then go on to another guy. In fact, she rarely even had boyfriends.

She had one high school. He was an idiot. I always saw him looking, no leering at her. She never noticed it, but I always picked up on it. Lacey was pretty upset when he broke up with her. Asshole left her for a cheerleader. Cliche, I know, but true. Too true. The cheerleader wasn't even pretty. Not even close compared to her. I'm not one to bring in appearances like that, but Lacey was perfect. She still is, how could someone not want her? Let alone leave her when they had her?

Anyway, this was our sophomore year of high school, she hasn't dated since. She hasn't wanted to. She told me after her breakup that she was tired of being screwed over. And she had always been. Every Time she liked a guy, or dated a guy, she's been screwed over one way or another. It's never worked out. I'm surprised she's letting this thing with us happen. But I don't wanna question it.

I felt my phone buzz in my hand. I looked down and clicked on the notification that dropped from the top of my screen.

 _L- You're staring._

I looked up to see her looking at me. I guess I was staring for a while. I looked back down to my phone.

 _L- You're staring._

 _R- You're beautiful._

After she read it, I saw her smile.

 _L-You're staring._

 _R- You're beautiful._

 _L- Trying to be charming I see.._

 _R- Darling, I always charming._

 _L- That's what you think._

 _R- That's what I know ;)_

I looked up once I sent it, she rolled her eyes. Smiling. I couldn't help but laugh. She closed her phone and went back to the movie.

All this. The innocent flirting back and forth. Was normally. Completely and regularly normal for us. It never dawned on me till now. I always wanted to do it, but never wanted it to be weird. Turns out I've always done it.

And she's doing it to...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lacey**

Okay..

Three weeks. hat's how long we've been sneaking around. Undetected. At least I'm pretty sure it's undetected. No one has said anything. And if one person in this group knows something, the rest know. Which means Rydel would know. Stormie would know. Vanni and Savannah. And one of them, especially Rydel, would've teased me or made some sort of remark about it. Clearly they don't know.

But aside from that, it's pretty fun. The dangerous feeling, wondering if you're gonna get caught.

We're were all walking around one night after a show. Relaxing, doing some sight seeing. And no one was out really, which made it a little better.

Rydel was next to me with Vanni, and Ross wasn't too far ahead with the guys, including Mark. Stormie was with them until we stopped for a little while by a bridge. They were all looking over it, marveling over the sky and the water beneath them when Stormie pulled me aside.

"Come 'ere for a second sweetheart." She said as she took my hand and guided to the bench just over the bridge. She sat me down, and I thought it was something bad at first. But she soon smiled.

"I know you don't like celebrating..." She went into her bag and pulled out a small book,"But I had to do something."

I took the book and opened it up as I offered her a grateful smile. It was filled with pictures. Pictures I'd never seen of me and her, me and Ross, me with all of them. Even Ellington, Vanni, and Savannah. The most recent picture I saw was at the very least a month old.

Stormie was always doing something crafty and creative like this. It was a beautiful, simple, sentimental gift, that I absolutely loved.

"This is amazing. I love it." I smiled,"Thank you. But you really didn't-"

"Oh hush." She cut me off and I couldn't help but laugh.

One of her hands took mine as she looked at me seriously,"You may not be blood but that has never changed the fact that you are my child, and you always will be." Her serious expression turned to pride as she tucked my hair behind my ear,"Lacey honey, you've had to deal with more than a child should and you've been strong. And you've turned into such a beautiful and intelligent young lady. I couldn't be more proud."

I felt a lump in my throat. Proud. She was proud of me. I've never been told someone was proud of me for just being myself.

"Come here." She laughed taking me into her arms. "I love you, happy birthday Sweetheart."

"I love you too." I grinned.

We had talks like this once in a blue moon. Deep, personal conversations. Usually on my birthday, but they always meant a lot to me. Both Stormie, and Mark, were always my parents. My biological parents...well that's not important.

"Who knows, you may even be my daughter in law one day..." She gave me a wink, nodding at someone behind me.

I turned around to see Ross smiling at something Riker said as he looked over the bridge.

I looked back and gave her a look and she laughed,"I'm just saying." She defended.

We joined back with the group arm and arm, and I saw Ross gave me a confused. I just gave a little shrug and smile.

Later that night, I was back in our hotel room sitting on my bed. The book out in front of me, flipping slowly through it. I didn't have to look up when I felt the bed sink down slightly beside me.

"What's this?" He asked inspecting it.

I smiled,"You're mom made it for me." I didn't have to say why. He knew what the day was. And he knew full and well, just like everyone else that I didn't wanna celebrate.

I flipped through further and Ross pointed at one of the pictures,"I remember this." He chuckled.

I remembered it too. It was Christmas Eve, senior year of high school. Ross and I were decorating the tree with everyone else and he wrapped the garland around my waist. He pulled me over into a hug and my arm was wrapped around his neck and we both turned, laughing as Stormie told us she was taking a picture.

There was another of me and him from way back. We couldn't have been more than 4, maybe 5. Ross and I were standing side by side with our backpacks standing on the doorstep of the his house. Ready for the first day of kindergarten.

"You look...exactly the same." I pointed out, turning to him who looked at the picture. Not seeing it.

"No way."

"Are you kidding me? Look at you." I laughed pointing to his 4 year old self grinning.

"How?" He asked, as if finding it crazy that it could be possible.

"Come on. Same full smile, same big eyes. The only thing that changed it your hair." I said playing with his grown out hair.

"I don't see it." He cocked his head as he looked at me.

"It's not a bad thing." I added,"It's kinda like a part of you still had your innocence."

"Innocence? Trust me I don't think I have any innocence left." He smirked.

I bit back a smile. We were close. His arm was propped on the bed holding up him, leaning in my direction just a little. I suddenly became excited inside.

"Prove it." I whispered, challenging him. But I turned back to the book. Which didn't stay in front of me long. He took the book and put in on the side table. Confused, I turned to him. But he just grabbed my wrists, pinning me down in the bed. Hovering over me.

I tried to control it as he leaned down, but I laugh. Maybe because we transferred to the close friends to the sexy bed scene so quickly. But I just laughed.

"Seriously? You always had the dirty mind and you laugh now?" I could tell he was trying to not laugh. His smile gave it away.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I laughed out, trying to pull him back as he got up.

"Never mind." He grumbled.

"No Ross, come on." I said sitting up with him.

He looked at me for a while, shaking his head eventually,"You're lucky you're adorable."

I brought my hands to his sides and played with the side of his shirt,"Always a charmer, Romeo."

He grinned,"Does that make you my Juliette?"

"Wasn't I always?" I smirked, really only half joking as I chuckled.

"True." He said in the quietest of tones, but not quite a whisper yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**General**

"All ready?" Lacey asked once she exited the dressing room back stage. Ross was standing in the hallway with his guitar, pacing.

He nodded, his eyes fixing on whatever came into his view. His head not moving.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous." She said smirking. But it soon disappeared when he shook his head. Again, wordless.

She walked over and placed a hand to his shoulder,"Ross." Her soft tone lifted his compulsive curse front the floor and she saw the difference in his eyes. Not it's usually happy life about it. Just something different. "What's wrong?"

He smiled it off, shrugging,"Nothing. I'm good, really."

She crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That was the most fake smile I've ever seen." She said bluntly. "Come on, since when don't we tell each other things. Please talk to me."

He took her arms and kissed her head,"I'm really fine. Don't worry about me okay?" He offered a smile, this time genuine.

She sighed in defeat. The crowd grew more wild. Causing Ross to look out.

"Have fun." She said finally.

He kissed her head again before following them all out on stage.

Lacey joined Ryland, Vanni, Savannah, Stormie, and Mark and the side of the stage.

The crowd went nuts once they became visible. Riker gave them a loud greeting before starting to play. Throughout all of the 7 songs they played. The crowd remained smiled. Singing along with them. Even all of them on the side of the stage, non stop smiles. Ryland was out with them for a while as well.

They took their final bow, and Lacey waited for them to come side stage. They hugged and laughed, excitement taking over them all still.

It wasn't until later that night when the surprise came...

"Ross come on please tell me wh-"

"Will you stop guessing?" Ross laughed. "Come on enjoy the mystery."

Lacey sighed, grinning. "Well are we almost there?"

She got her answer after walking several more steps, and being held to a stop by the young man behind her,"Open up." He whispered in her ear.

Lacey opened to hers to find herself on stage. The very stage they just performed on hours prior.

"...is this the part where you break into song?" She questioned. Turning on her heel to face a smiling Ross, who laughed as he walked towards her.

"Not yet."

"So- then what is this?" She asked, stretching out her first word.

"This, is me trying to not be awkward and weird and mess this up." He said forwardly.

She looked at him confused.

"This?" She questioned.

He took a deep breath before starting his explanation,"This. This feeling that I've had for 17 years with the same girl. This girl who had been my absolute favorite person and best friend before I even knew what a best friend was."

She was surprised by what he was saying. He walked to her, taking her hands.

"You know me, I'm a hopeless romantic. So this will be very, very cheesy. If anyone cries, it will probably be me." She laughed lightly as he went on,"I can't get you out of my head. I had control over it in the past but ever since we kissed in France I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

She knew where things were headed, and she felt her thoughts start racing through her mind.

"Ross..." She started, but was cut off. He cupped both sides of her face, tucking her hair away from her eyes. His thumb gently brushing against her cheek,"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me." He was close to her. Looking her dead in the eyes. Trying desperately to read her thoughts. She looked down.

"You're my best friend." She explained her long and processed throughts through her single, condensed sentence.

"And you're mine." His voice lowered to a whisper,"That's never gonna change, Lace." He leaned down slowly to kiss her, a lips distance away.

"Things will change." She tried.

He shook his head a little,"They don't have to. Somethings only get better. That doesn't mean things will change. Please..."

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Lacey**

I felt butterflies, non stop fluttering inside me. I didn't know what to say, or if there was anything I should say. This was delicate. I couldn't say the wrong thing. Making a stupid mistake like that, could potentially screw up everything. And that can't happen. Not with Ross. Not him.

"Please..." I heard the desperate need for an answer enlaced in his voice.

Honesty. That's what I needed to stick to. Complete honesty. I brought my hands up and moved his hair away his perfect features. Slowly wrapping his arms around his neck,"Ross you mean so much to me..."

His eyes moved down to the stage floor,"But you don't..."

"That's not true." I said almost immediately,"I-I don't know what I feel." I stuttered out the truth.

He still didn't look at me. I lifted his head up a little to see his eyes. Big, gorgeous as always.

"What I do know is that I can't loose my best friend. Well...best friend and a little more." I added in the last part quietly with a small smirk.

I saw a a smile peak out just a little, and my heart fluttered.

"See, there's that smile." I poked at him, making him smile a little more. I poked him in the side, making him laugh.

"Okay okay stop." He laughed out, taking my hands and holding them in front of his chest. He held my smaller hands between his bigger ones and brought my fingers up to his lips. I felt a smile grow on me. I walked closer until I couldn't anymore.

"I just don't wanna screw anything up..." I spoke my thoughts and he looked back.

"...I know I'm making things weird." He said.

I shrugged,"No weirder than usual." I smiled before kissing him. Feeling him kiss me back gave me chills. His fingers came to my back and without his force I leaned in more. I pulled away just a little, looking him in the eyes so he knew what I wanted in the end.

He always made me want more.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a quick breath,"I don't wanna make things uncomfortable for you."

I turned serious,"The past 4 weeks, I've been confused. But I know for a fact that I love being close to you. I get butterflies. I get that weird feeling in my hand."

He laughed.

For as long as I could remember. Anytime I saw something cute. Or someone I liked talked to me or looked at me or smiled, I got this weird tingly feeling in my hand. I have no idea why I get it, but I've been getting it a lot lately.

"So...still my best friend?" I asked with a small smile to lighten things up a bit. He looked up from his shoes and kissed my head.

Which really, is the only answer I needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**General**

"So you're not gonna tell anyone?" Lacey begged quietly as she walked through the quiet morning hallways of the

"Cross my heart." Rocky crossed his fingers over his heart.

"So then what happen last night?" Lacey stood him in the middle of the hallway, looking at him sternly.

Rocky sighed,"I went back to the venue to get my guitar pick and left. I never saw anything."

"No you can't say you went to the venue they already know I was there." She informed.

"Well I told Riker I was going there last night before I left!" He rose his hands getting frustrated. Not knowing what to do.

She took a deep breath,"Alright just say you started to go but realized you had it. You never went to the venue."

He sighed,"Why do I even have to make something up. Isn't it a good thing you two are together?"

"We're not exactly...together. It's complicated. But j-...just don't say anything."

"You know keeping a secret in this group just isn't a thing that happens right? This isn't gonna be easy." Rocky explained.

Lacey crossed her arms, wrapping her cardigan around her more to protect her from the crisp morning air as she looked up to meet her much taller friends eyes. "I know. Look I'm sorry I'm asking you to lie to everyone, but it's just for a little while...please do this for me?"

His eyes narrowed,"What's in it for me?"

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a look,"Dude...seriously?"

"I'm kidding." He offered a reassuring smile, ruffling her hair,"Don't worry squirt, I already told you I wouldn't say anything."

"Thank you." She smiled grateful before starting to her room.

"We're going down for breakfast. Oh and uh...he's asleep just so you know." Rocky smirked before walking away.

She shook her head as she quietly entered the room. She closed the door and entered slowly to find that Rocky was correct. Ross laid, his body half converted by the white comforter. His long hair draped across the pillow, eyes closed relaxingly. His breathing steady.

Lacey went to the other side of the bed, carefully sitting on the edge to not wake him as she covered her socks with her converse. She let out an uncontrolled huff as she struggled to untie them.

"I always told you to untie your shoes when you take them off."

She spun her head around to see Ross, eyes open, smiling in the same position she previously saw him in. His head turned slightly in her direction.

She smirked before turning around,"It's easier to kick them off." She mumbled as she continued to untie her shoes. She felt the bed moved behind her as he sat up.

Ross smiled as she finally untied them and proceeded to put them on. He moved closer carefully as she tied the second shoe.

Lacey let out a satisfying sigh as she completed her goal, putting her foot back on the ground as she tucked away a side of her hair before turning to come face to face with Ross. Still smiling at her, his head turning only a little.

"Hi." He said in a soft tone.

She bit back a strong smile and left it subtle on her face.

"Hi." She responded lightly.

Ross turned his head to the doorway and moved slightly to see if anyone was in the room.

"Rocky went to breakfast with everyone else." Lacey answered the question she knew was being asked in his mind. She watched him smirk as he turned back to her,"So..we're alone.." He confirmed contently.

An idea rang in her head. She gave a simple shrug before, moving closer,"Seems like it.."

Her eyes wondered until they met his, looking slightly down at her as a result of the height difference. Seeing where she was headed, he did the same. Meeting her halfway. She let there lips brush before backing away just a little,"You have to get ready." She whispered before standing up.

She walked over to her bag and dug through it, smiling as she heard him stand up and walk towards her. Soon enough a pair of hands came to her waist,"You're such a tease."

She butterflies as he chuckled in her ear before kissing her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ross**

There's a specific chill. A sensation that runs through your veins when you experience something incredible. Something you can't put into words, but in your mind you just know the feelings. I have this every time I see her lately. A certain spark that wasn't there is suddenly burning constantly inside me. I always knew it was there, but I was numb to the emotion hidden inside.

Since things between us started to change, that spark is a infinite ember that only she can ignite.

But for the past 37 hours I've had a weakened feeling. I'm not a burning flame but instead a dying fire..

We haven't had a chance alone. Rydel has been with her while we were on the bus. They sat to the side on the couch, Rydel scrolled through her phone and Lacey had her beautiful eyes buried in her little black book. Not the one with the paint, but the solid black cover with the string . It was obvious that she wanted to hide what she had in there. Even with us, she still was so guarded. I was lucky enough to break down a majority of her wall, but still.

Her book was a mirror into her mind. She let me read a page once. Just a page. Her mind spoke wonders and her eyes saw what most didn't. One of the things that drew me to her in the beginning of it all. When we were little her imagination was always running about. She made the most dull of days seem magical and whimsical. As she grew into herself, she saw more of what wasn't visible to the naked eye. She saw past the harsh conditions the world handed to her and pushed it away. Providing her with the strength she now doesn't seem to see. But it always shows. It's infectious. Inspirational. As a kid, I wasn't nearly as emotionally strong as she was. But I wanted to be. I looked up to her.

She was always trying to make me see the good in things, stay positive.

 _Flashback_

 _"And I'm afraid of loneliness._

 _And I'm afraid to die alone.._

 _And even when you broke my heart, I'll do it again." Ross sang lightly along with his guitar. Lacey sat on the floor in front of him with her legs crossed in front of her lint a pretzel. She looked up at him in the chair and listened intently. He strummed a few more notes before stopping. Placing his guitar down beside the chair._

 _"You're not really afraid you're gonna die alone right?" Lacey asked, propping her arms on his knees in front of her, crossing them._

 _He shrugged,"Isn't everyone?"_

 _She mused,"Maybe..but then again we all have at least one irrational fear that haunts us and makes us believe things that aren't likely to happen."_

 _"So I'm irrational?"_

 _"No. Thinking you could die alone is. It's not logical." She said into his eyes._

 _"It's not impossible." He pointed out_

 _"Of course not, nothing's impossible. However, you being alone is highly unlikely."_

 _He sighed, lowering down closer to her,"And why is that?" He spoke in a wondrous tone._

 _"Cause you have me." She said it in such a way it seemed as though she was stating a simple, obvious fact._

 _He started to smile._

 _"And even if you didn't have anyone in your life anymore, although again that's highly unlikely, you at least have one person who loves you."_

 _"Oh you love me, do you?" He smirked._

 _"Yes I do." She smiled._

 _He placed his hands over her crossed wrists._

 _"Why are you so full of wisdom and positivity?" He asked._

 _She shrugged,"more like pixie dust and happy thoughts."_

 _He laughed before kissing her head._

 _End of Flashback_

"Whatcha writin'?" Ratliff walked over to Rydel and looked over her to Lacey. His usual smile on his face. I watched closely for her reaction.

"It's a secret." She whispered while wearing the most adorable smile. Her eyes spoke mystery.

"I bet Ross knows." Rydel chimed in. That would be correct. Lace turned over to me to see if I would say anything. Which of course I would never.

"Maybe." I just shrugged, leaving it at that.

Ratliff went off, turning his attention to his Rydel as he spoke. But I wasn't listening. I was too involved in the small smile that creeped at her lips. Her beautiful smile. I threw a wink her way, along with a little smirk. Revealing the ghost of her smile as it floated away, replaced by her biting back a larger grin as she turned back down to her book.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lacey**

Riker was the one who suggested we take a train. I didn't have a problem with it, and no one else opposed it. I was only on a train one other time when I was 8.

It was pretty late, leaving the train almost completely abandon. Which added a certain character to it. Riker had Vanni beside him in mother seat, Rydel and Ratliff across from them. Rocky next to them in another set of seats with Stormie and Mark. Ryland and Savannah were also sitting with them. Ross and I as usual went into a separate seat, he sat across from me. Nobody would think anything of this. They never did. We were always going off on our own.

I took a good look around the train. It was quiet. In fact, it was almost completely silent. Aside from the sound of the wheels on the tracks, a barrier of silence surrounded the train. A few seats away from us was a women. Red hair, hazel eyes, couldn't have been more then 26. One seat behind her was an older man in a suit. I'd say mid 40's. Peppered hair. Heavy bags hung under his eyes. His eyes that were surrounded by a red tint.

Soon enough I felt a light kick in my foot. I looked down, Ross's ankles were crossed over each other, his legs stretched out beside mine. I moved only my eyes up and have him a look.

"Are you creeping?" He asked. I could hear the hint of hilarity layering his tone.

I rolled my eyes,"I'm observing, there's a difference."

"Observing what?" There was a more genuine curiosity to his voice this time.

I didn't wanna speak to loud. I nodded for him to move over to the open seat beside me, which didn't take long to happen. I leaned close enough to whispered. As I did, he mimicked my movement. I pointed to the two people sitting several seats away.

"You know you can learn a lot about people when you watch them. They think no one is looking. They know no body on this train, they most likely won't give any consideration to the fact that someone is watching." I explained as best I could so he'd understand. But why I thought he wouldn't was beyond me. Of course he did.

"See that guy?" I questioned, motioning my finger only a little in his direction. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye as a,"Mmhmm." rang from his throat.

"Nice suit, briefcase. An office worker most likely. His eyes are red, bags underneath them, he had a long day. So to take the edge off.." I pointed down to his side. A bottle was tucked into his coat, a brown paper bag around it.

"Probably a problem drinker. He works long hours, he has no ring. Divorced maybe, or maybe he was never met someone. And he's just married to the job. And it's the long days like these that trigger him to drink."

"Realizing the job isn't enough." I was pretty surprised when Ross chimed in. I turned my eyes to him and smiled lightly, which he returned. I didn't even attempt to move my eyes away. I could look at him for hours. Days. But then again, who needs limitations.

"Observing?" He smirked.

I shrugged one shoulder,"Creeping." I whispered.

He laughed, his smile growing. His smile was so contagious I hated it. I really wanted to...

But we weren't alone...

Hopefully soon enough we would


	14. Chapter 14

**General**

Ross had her right up against him. His hands refusing to leave her body. With every kiss, they both craved more. Lacey wrapped her arms around his neck. They barely made it inside before he took her hand, pulled her into a small abandon corner of the room hidden behind tall shelves, and crashed his lips into hers. Pinning her to the wall. Ensuring she was all his. One group of his fingers meshed into her long dark hair and curled around her skull. Giving her the inspiration to move her into fingers into his long golden locks. She was slow. Her fingers lingering over his flesh as she left an invisible trail up his neck and into his hair. She ran her fingers through the smooth stands and gave him a tug. As she did he small gasp escaped from his mouth, making her giggle. He grabbed her waist with his tiger hand and pulled her waist into his,"You're trouble." He whispered.

"You're just realizing this now?" She smirked, biting her lips. He immediately went to kiss her again, when they heard voices filled their ears, putting a wall between them. It was their family. They sat down somewhere, they could hear them pulling the chairs out. Lacey leaned her head against the wall, listening to them go on in their conversation on the other side of the shelf that blocked them from their view. Ross looked at her moved a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes turned to him as he gently grazed her face and flashed one of her shy smiles as she broke her eyes away and turned her focus back to the family.

Her hands moved down from his hair to his chest where she watched her hands play with the fabric of his dark button up shirt as she listened.

"We can escape." He whispered, taking her hands.

"Where?" She breathed out. Her eyes looking down at their hands.

Ross stuck out his finger and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"We'll have an adventure." He said against her lips. Intriguing her take his hand and follow him anywhere.

She raised an eyebrow. Questioning his words.

He only brought their hands down and laced their fingers together,"Trust me, my love." He smirked.

The word caught her of guard. But that didn't stop her from allowing him to lead her away. She knew the term was regular for that form of terminology. But since this dance they've been doing started, he limited it. A phrase such as this was normal when they were friends. Only friends. But that's not the case anymore.

He guided her away back to the hotel. Their family was gonna be a while. Therefore leaving them to use their empty hotel room to their advantage.

Once they entered the comforts of their room, he took her hand once again and kissed her. She responded quickly, both of them moving to the more comfortable place on the bed. He gently placed her down and hovered over her,"I think we had more time alone when we were friends." He smirked against her lips.

"So we're not friends?" She tried to not sound upset as the words left her mouth. Leaving her to smile as if she was kidding.

"We were never friends. Best friends however...that's a different story." He smiled as he kissed her again.

"Then where does that leave us?" Lacey examined his face, trying her very best to do something that was never a struggle in the past. Getting into his head and see what he was thinking. He brought their hands up above her head, slowly overlapping their fingers and meshing them in and out together.

"Here."

She felt her heart pounding. For some strange reason she felt she has to make a choice. And she had to make it now. Not the choice she thought she had to make. They both knew what was happen now may happen sooner or later. If their was a good time for honesty hour. It was now.

"You know things will change. Even if we don't want them to." She explained.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't want to chose."

"Then don't. You don't always have to make a choice. Sometimes you just have to do what your heart says." He gave her hand a squeeze, his lips lowering down to her a little more.

She focused on him. Nothing else. She wanted to ask. But her mind bounced around to much.

"What's wrong?" His head turned to the side a little to the left.

"Do you love me?"

 _To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Lacey**

"Do you love me?"

I watched his eyes carefully. He barley blinked. He had such concentration. His eyes didn't stray from mine.

"I do."

Does he? I've been in this situation before. Not so much the me and Ross factors of it. But what was gonna happen between us. And in that, I've heard those words. And it turned out to be a lie. And it ruined me. I broke. Losing my trust for anyone and everyone.

Everyone but Ross...

"I don't mean as a friend." I whispered.

"Neither did I." He confessed.

Even though the words came out in another form, the truth still lies on the surface. Clear as day.

"You don't believe me." He plucked the doubt right out of my head. I couldn't keep the eye contact any longer. My timid self rose to the forefront. I felt his lips once again. Out if habit, I responded.

"I've been head over heels in love with you for sixteen years. A month ago I lost the ability to hide it." His voice was deep but soft. Subtle but consuming.

"I love you, Lacey. And I'm not hiding that from you. Not anymore." That's a long time to not give up on someone. Near impossible for most people our age, and all throughout childhood.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" He turned the question back on me.

"I couldn't lose you." I said. He finally leaned down and kissed me. Not intently. Not fiercely. But just enough to show me what I needed.

"Darling, you always did think impossible thoughts." I felt him smiling as he spoke against my lips. I could actually feel my body craving him. Every bone inside me tensed, missing him touch everything he moved away. How is he doing this to me? How does he have this power over me? Not even just him. The way he speaks. His words. He takes me away from it all. Only he ever had this ability to take us away. I reunited our lips. Our hands still together. His other hand slid down arm and too my waist. Clothes were slowly taken off. He backed away for all of five seconds as he removed his shirt and mine. Leaving us in his underwear, and my underwear and bra. I started to get self conscious. He's never seen me like this. In fact, no one has. I never showed anyone this part of me. Once my underwear came off, that didn't die down. It only grew. I shouldn't have been surprised when Ross picked up on it.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as his fingers lingered over my skin. I felt chills. The butterflies were only prominent if I let myself focus on it. But how could I focus on my petty nervous habits when I had him over me. For the first time in a long time, I believed him. I felt beautiful. His underwear was removed, revealing him.

He protected himself before returning and upon shifting his body and I felt him brush against me. A sensation I never felt before.

This was it...

"It's not too late...if you don't want to..."

"I do." I'll admit, the thought of sex scared me. My virginity is something I can never get back. I wanted to give it to someone who knew it meant something. And thought I meant something. Which is exactly what I was in the midst of doing.

He placed one more kiss to my lips,"It might hurt a little at first. But it'll go away I promise."

That part of my mine that is sometimes delayed when it comes to realizing reality, suddenly woke up. This is happening. I didn't wanna stop it. But that doesn't mean I wasn't scared that it was. He took my hand again, and didn't let go. I felt him start to enter me. I started to feel the pain he was referring to. My eyes involuntarily closed, even I heard my breath shaking as I inhaled.

"It's okay.." He hushed as he kissed my head, leaving his lips on my forehead for several moments. "..I'm sorry.." I knew why he was apologizing. But the pain would be their even if it wasn't him. It's something out of his control. One thing I've noticed over time he likes to have when it comes to me being in pain.

He stopped when he was completely inside me. I never felt this kind of connection before. Feeling him kiss my head, just reminded me that I'm not with some guy. I'm not a teenager crazy about her high school sweetheart. Under 20 years of layers I'm still a 3 year old girl who found a prince at the bus stop on the first day of pre school. If you slowly examine those layers piled over that little girl, you come to the exterior, and see what I've become. What I am right now. A young women in love with her best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ross**

I woke up to the feelings of someone small in my grasp. I didn't have to open my eyes to see who it was. Last night will be forever seared into my mind. Anything I ever imagined about it, could've have been more far off. It was perfect. Im know perfection isn't realistic. We all want it. Perfect world. Perfect relationship. Perfect life. Feeling like you had a perfect person can make you feel like you have all of that. Which is exactly what I have sleeping like an angel in my arms. I finally opened my eyes to see her eyes closed still. Her breathing had a slow rhythmic beat. I wrapped my arm around her and moved closer. I regretted it as soon as it was done. She stirred, her nose twitching it the cute little way it always did. Her eyes fluttered open. A small, breath taking smile formed at her lips and her eyes lowered down. She felt weird. That's what she does when she's shy or awkward. I tried to make her comfortable. I tried to show her we're still us.

"Morning sleepy head." I kissed her head and to successfully made her smile.

"Morning." I could hear the sleep in her voice. Her beautiful blue eyes were tainted with it.

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to be awkward between us. But I guess that's a little out of my control...

"You don't know what to say do you?" She smirked. Wow...she really does know me. I laughed nervously.

She sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs hidden under the sheets.

"Do you regret it?" She asked, her voice was quiet.

I sat up with her and immediately shook my head,"Absolutely not." A few of her curls blocked her face, which I carefully tucked behind her ear. She was cute was she shy. Well, extra cute. Her eyes got slightly bigger as she looked over to me, he head down a little.

"You're perfect." I couldn't help myself. She was. Sitting here with her was paradise.

She gave me a look,"I'm not perfect."

"You are in my eyes, love."

She hid her face, and her smile. But I needed to see it. I lifted her head and kissed her head, playing with her soft strands.

"I should probably..." She gestured to her body. Only her bra and underwear covering her. I grabbed my button up shirt at the foot of the bed and handed it to her as we both stood up. She smiled as she took it. I went into the bathroom to change quick. We had to get out and back to everyone before they started suspecting anything. I grabbed a shirt and jeans from my bag and slipped them on. Took all of five minutes before I was back out. I came back out into the room and...wow.

Lacey was sitting on the bed at her bag, wearing my shirt. She was grabbing clothes. I felt myself smiling as I walked over to her from behind and sat on the bed wrapping my arms around her and kissing behind her ear. I heard a small laugh pass her lips.

"You probably want your shirt back." She laughed.

Never. I never want it back.

"As long as you promise to wear it forever, I don't want it." I laughed.

Our fingers lacing together. I brought my head beside hers and leaned against it. I felt her lean into me a little. I watched her hands over mine. They were so small, having her against me I felt like she was so small and fragile she'd break.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked the question I was asking myself since I woke up.

I felt her head shake,"No."

"Was it...ya know..okay?"

She turned around and faced me, smiling a little,"Okay? You're underestimating yourself."

Was I?

"Ross last night was amazing." She saw through anything I had blocking my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I didn't bother playing dumb.

"I know you wanted it to be special." We did talk about this kind of thing once. It was brief but she said she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved, someone who loved her, cared about her, and she wanted it to be special. She deserved the best. I just hoped I could give it to her.

She giggled,"I love you."

Hearing the words, I felt my soul rise up. It was weird. Strange. Different. I loved it. And I loved her.

"I love you." I smiled, kissing her nose lightly.

I grabbed her waist and turned her body to face her, pulling her leg over mine so she was almost in my lap. I could get lost in those eyes. They had powers. She had powers. The way she spoke. Her voice. And those damn eyes. Mind blowing.

"Why are you staring?" She asked.

I was blunt,"I'm never letting you go."

She turned serious,"Promise?"

"Promise." I whispered as I leaned in and rekindled the flame the ignites every time my lips touch hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**General**

"So you two...you're together? Like as in couple?" Riker seemed the most surprised. Rydel and Vanni looked like someone proved their point, Ratliff just sat beside her smiling. Stormie and Mark both smiled happily at the two young lovers. Rocky was quiet beside Ryland and Savannah who listened to them intently.

"Yep." Lacey walked beside Ross, his hand in hers.

"I think it's wonderful. And about time too." Stormie spoke up.

"I ship it." Rydel smiled contently,"Otp." Vanni laughed.

"You be good to her!" Rydel turned serious."You might be my brother but she's my best friend."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna have to kick your ass." Riker joked,"But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you guys."

Ross and Lacey both smiled at him happily.

She picked up on it earlier, but I didn't hit her to ask him until later on in the day.

"Hey Rike you got a sec?" Lacey caught up with Riker who was walking a few feet away from Vanni, Rydel and Savannah.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked with a small smile.

"What's up with Rocky? Is he okay I mean he's really quiet."

Riker knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I thought you knew." Was all he started with.

Lacey shrugged, confused as to what he was getting at.

"Think about it, why would Rocky not say anything when his brother and one of his best friends starts dating?"

She thought for a minute. The first possibility that entered her mind just didn't seem to be right. So she pushed it aside. But it soon came back. She was surprised more than anything.

"Really?" She asked. Hoping he caught on to the fact she had struck an idea.

Riker nodded.

"Does Ross know?" She wasn't sure how Ross would handle it. If it was another guy, most likely he'd be pissed. But this was his brother. A whole new set of circumstances came into play with this.

Riker pointed ahead to Ross and Rocky who were sitting up on a bench.

"Look I love you man, I don't want anything coming between us."

"It's cool, really. I'm happy for you guys." Rocky kept insisting he was fine. But he hadn't spoken more then two sentences all day. Ross felt obligated to at least talk to him.

"Just..be good to her...she's a special one. And you've loved her your whole life. Don't screw it up now." He offered a smirk, trying to tone down the awkward air.

Ross laughed, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks bro."

Rocky put on a smile and hugged him back, genuinely meaning the affection, but still a crack in his heart was involuntarily present.

It was long after that when Lacey had her chance. Aside from Ross, Rocky and her were extremely close. They had a lot between them throughout their lives together. When she had a chance alone with him back at the hotel, she took it.

She went to his room and knocked on the cracked open door.

"Yeah." He called out flatly. Lacey entered slowly. His back was to the door.

"Hey stranger." She said offering a smile as he turned. She could tell his smile was forced.

"Hey."

"It's been a while." She tried staying as normal as possible, moving her way through the awkward fog. "Mind if I join you?" She asked, gesturing to the open spot beside him on the edge of the bed.

He shook his head and scooted over so she had more room. She curled her leg up and brought it into her as she faced him, one of her legs hanging off the bed and supporting her up. In her mind, she contemplated how to go about this. She had to do it right. She couldn't hurt him, but she didn't know what to say. She decided to just be straight with him,"I know this is a little weird."

Rocky looked up from his hands,"Who told you?"

"Riker. But I mean, either way it may be a little weird. There's a lot between us. We've always been really close. And I don't want that to change."

"It won't." Hearing the words didn't convince her.

"Will it? I just don't want you to hate me or not wanna be around me and then eventually our friendship is ruined because you stayed away and we lost stuff to talk about and it just became to awkward to be in the same room."

Rocky stared at her, surprised,"You've really put some thought into this."

She shrugged simply,"I don't like losing people I love. Once the possibility is out there I think. Too much apparently."

"It's not a possibility. I could never hate you, and I'm happy for you two. Really?"

She still wasn't convinced. She couldn't stand the thought of her thoughts.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're not Lace, trust me." He offered one of his dashing smiles. "Does Ross make you happy?"

She knew what he was getting at,"Rocky.."

"Nope. Does he make you happy." He asked again.

She let out a sigh of defeat and nodded,"Do you love him? Does he love you? Do you wanna be with him?" She nodded yes to all his questions.

"Then I'm not hurt. Like you said, there's a lot between us. Which means I care about you and I want the best for you. If that's my brother, than I want that for you."

She smiled, surprised at his taking of this. But pleased.

"Come on, bring it in." He smiled, opening his arms to her.

She laughed, leaning into him.

"Love you squirt." He said softly.

She gave him a squeeze and smiled at the nickname he'd assigned her when they were seven.

"Love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Lacey**

"How'd it go?" Ross asked as soon as I entered our shared room. He laid across the bed sitting half up with his phone out in front of him.

"Pretty good actually." I replied as I walked over around the bed. I sat beside him on the bed and he sat up, bringing his eyes above mine and him looking at me.

"You know he was my first kiss." I know telling him may have been slightly awkward. But it didn't wanna keep it from him.

He was surprised,"He was?"

I nodded. He looked down and took my hands, his fingers played with mine.

"Was it good?" He wondered quietly.

Noticing what was written all over his face made me happy, in a way.

"...are you jealous?" I turned my head to see his face. Only his eyes moved up to see me,"..no.." He mumbled.

She grinned, moving his fallen strands from his face,"Yes you are." His eyes were bigger as he looked up, I could see a smile creeping at his lips. "You're cute when you're jealous."

He snaked his arms around me and slid me into his legs. "I just don't wanna share. You..." His lips came into mine in a quick kiss,"...mine."

He sounded like a child claiming his Halloween candy,"You're not sharing."

He sighed contently, a soft smile setting in place as he did. I heard a chilling moan come from throat as he leaned closer,"How did it happen?" He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

 _7 years earlier_

 _"Hey, what's wrong Squirt?" Rocky came up to me on their back porch. We were playing truth or dare, and after I was dared to kiss Riker, I panicked. I told everyone after a while I needed a break, that I wanted to get some air. An obvious lie._

 _"Nothing." He saw past my false barrier surrounding the word._

 _"Yeah right, come on you can talk to me." He insisted. Rocky always liked helping people. Especially his family._

 _I finally caved, having to tell someone,"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to judge!" I warned._

 _His hands went up in defense,"swear."_

 _I sighed, trying to procrastinate as best as possible,"...I've never kissed anyone." It was embarrassing. Rydel had hers, Riker, Ellington, Ryland, Ross. I was the only one. All of my friends had at least done something._

 _"Neither have I." He confessed, leaning close as e whispered his secret to me._

 _I was surprised. Rocky was older, granted it was only a year, but a lot of girls liked him. I found it hard to believe that he'd never kissed anyone._

 _"Really?" I couldn't help but ask._

 _"You sound surprised." He laughed._

 _I joined him,"I am."_

 _"Well you're first kiss is something you're gonna remember forever. You're gonna look back on it. People are gonna ask you what it was like. Who it was with, how it felt. I guess you could say I'm saving it for someone special." He explained._

 _I smiled at him and his answer,"Me too."_

 _He returned the smile. His eyes moving away from me._

 _"Wou-would you wanna..." He stopped himself and laughed nervously,"Never mind."_

 _"No what? Tell me."_

 _He wiped his hands on his jeans and shrugged,"I dunno I was just gonna ask if maybe...you'd let me kiss you?"_

 _I was surprised. I was an inexperienced 13 year old girl. I didn't know what to do._

 _"Not if you don't want to." He added quickly. "But I mean...we're both friends. And it wouldn't mean anything it would just be...it would just be like making sure one memory of our first is a good one."_

 _I laughed nervously, he had a good argument. You're first kiss is a door to the world almost. It seems a little out there, but think about it. After your first kiss, you feel so different. So grown up. You feel like you just took a step into the adult world. And for some, you're ready for more._

 _"Okay." I finally answered._

 _He looked surprised, but happy,"Really?"_

 _I nodded,"Yeah." He shifted himself to face me,"Okay." He looked me dead in the eyes,"What do you think it'll feel like."_

 _Good question. I shrugged lightly,"I don't know. I'm kinda scared."_

 _"Me too." Rocky? Scared?_

 _I was again surprised. Rocky always acted so tough and confident. Seeing him now he looked so vulnerable and shy._

 _I felt his hand slide into mine and I looked down at them. Having a boy hold my hand gave me butterflies. He lifted my chin to look up at him. This was it. I swallowed my fear, and leaned in, meeting him halfway. Once our lips connected...I couldn't describe what it felt like. It was different. Definitely different. He was gentle with me. His hand stayed in mine, the only place his other hand moved was to my face. After a while, I couldn't breath. I had to move away. Once we did, we looked at each other and smiled._

 _"Was that...good?" He asked. I heard the nervousness in his voice._

 _I nodded,"It was. I mean I have nothing to compare it to so I really don't know the difference." I laughed, trying to losses the awkward tension,"But it was nice." I said sincerely._

 _Present Day_

"I was glad it was with someone who cared about me." I answered,"I thought at the time I may have felt something but..." I looked into Ross' eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck,"Then I kissed you."

"What did you feel?" He asked, a smile hinting at his lips.

I bit my lip and smiled through,"A wild fire." I whispered.

He smiled,"Get over here." He whispered. I contain my laughter as he brought me against him and kissed me passionately.


	19. Authors Note

**Hello loves**

 **This story is finally coming to an end! I may have one or two more chapters to finish this off. But I am starting a new Rocky story! But I need name for my main character. I've been struggling to find one I like. Leave a comment with some names to help me out! Hopefully spark something.**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys have!**

 **Love always, Kristy**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ross**

She had me right on the edge of my seat. Her voice stringing me on.

"You always go so slow." She laughed as she spun around from her several feet in front of me. The darkness of the night blurred her shadow, dim lights in the streets making her visible.

"I'm savoring it." I defended while raising my hands up and gesturing to our marvelous surroundings. I continued walking towards her as I spoke. She stood still in place.

"You have your whole life to savor the beautiful moments." She smirked.

She made a good point. However...

"You're whole life could also be quite short. You should take everything in while you can, slowly." I cocked my head to the side with a smirk as I added in my last remark.

"Well I was told this would be an adventure." She was right. It was my idea to go out and have one of our "adventures".

"Should I be savoring it? Cause there are ways to do that, at a moderate pace."

I felt our hands graze, that's how close we were. A gravitational pull slowly bringing our separate but close bodies together as one.

"I'm intrigued." I said honestly.

An adorable laugh slipped through her joint lips.

"To me, an adventure isn't slow. It's like a highway. You're going fast, but yet you're at the perfect pace to just take it all in. The night is a magical time." She smiled.

"Go brave into the night." She gave me a smirk before starting to walk away. After that, I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed her hand and spun her around directly into my body. I brought my hands to her waist and kept her in place,"You want me to go faster?" I whispered. Seeing her smile made me follow. I leaned in and kissed her with everything I had. Leaving her with several of my kisses before moving away to see her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she examined my face.

"Don't slow it down."

She bit her lip,"Gotta say my friend, that was pretty hot."

I took a step back,"Pretty hot?" I asked. Pretending to sound offended. She laughed as she continued walking ahead.

"That was extremely hot! Not only did you doubt that, you friend zoned me immediately after." Even I couldn't keep a straight face as I walked to catch up with her.

"Alright it turned me on jeez! Is that what you wanna hear?"

I laughed. Only confirming her question on the inside. But I'd show her that another time...

We walked for a while. Talking and laughing. Even dancing for a little while. We ended up back at the hotel pretty late. It had to have been around three in the morning.

Lacey had already changed into her pajamas when I came up behind her and kissed her head. She almost immediately turned in my arms and smiled softly. Beautifully. Magically.

I thought she was gonna kiss me, but instead her leaning in resulting in her arms coming around my waist and her head leaning on my shoulder. I didn't hesitate to respond, putting my arms around her and keeping her near. But this wasn't a common occurrence. My fingers went to her head and I ran them down through her soft strands,"You okay?" I couldn't help but ask, the rare action worried me just enough. She nodded against me,"I just realized we haven't hugged in a while. Sometimes a hug is just different. Is that weird?" I smiled at her. It was cute.

"No it's not." I whispered into her hair.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get one last ounce of cuteness in before this story comes to a close in my next and last chapter. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment! Love you!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Lacey**

I have to admit, I wasn't surprised he hasn't broken his focus yet. His eyes remained on me. Our hands out in front of us. His hands hovering over mine. Palm to palm. We were in our room on the bed, a small distance between us.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked finally. Shattered the silence that had surrounded us.

I'm assuming hearing my accidental tone was what made him look up from our hands. He nodded,"Yeah."

"Why me?" I wondered. His expression changed, a mix of things. I couldn't exactly tell what it said, but one thing I did notice was his eyes. They got wider, but also dropped. "What do you mean?" His expression told me he already had an idea of what I was getting at.

Involuntarily I shrugged,"I mean...lets be real. You could've had just about any girl you wanted. Every night you have hundreds of beautiful girls screaming your name. But you chose me.."

"Lacey it's always been you. You're open minded, creative, kind, and you're beautiful. I didn't learn to love you over time, I learned that I love you." I smiled at him. A smile I knew only he could give me. Touched by his words as always.

I took my chance..turning my palms face down and hitting his hands down.

"I win." I smirked before quickly kissing him. I went to pull away but he pulled me back.

"Wow, and I thought that was pretty romantic." I saw the smile peaking out at his lips.

"Oh it was. But you always are." I smiled and turned around in his arms as he grabbed me and pulled my back into his chest. He leaned down and kissed me.

"You're perfect." I whispered.

"You're perfect." His voice was also a whisper. Intriguing me to lean in further. I'm not sure why. I may have been his smile. Or his voice. But it made me remember something very specific. But also perfect for the moment. When I first realized that I felt a spark. The spark that ignites the fire that burns inside me now...

 _Flashback_

 _He was sitting on the couch of their house back home. I was on the floor. The start of what would become a common occurrence. We had just finished our algebra homework and he wanted to show me what he was working on._

 _"To make up, make up. I just need one last dance." He sang softly with his guitar. The notes fitting nicely with his voice._

 _"I like it." I smiled immediately after he put his guitar down and it was certain he was done._

 _"Really? I feel like this won't go far. I'll probably just end up having the beginning. It won't go anywhere."_

 _"Come on don't think like that. I bet this will be fantastic." I tried my best to convince him. He leaned down and leaned on his legs like I was._

 _"You're always so positive." He laughed._

 _"One of us has to. You can't seem to see how great you are. So, I'm here to tell you." I stood up and took him with me, not realizing I still held his hands when he was finally standing. At the time, eye level with me._

 _"You're great." I said looking him in the eyes._

 _"You're great." He laughed, leaning forward. I felt his lips come to my head and myself blush at the gesture._

 _I wasn't use to the affection. From anyone. But it gave me butterflies. It made me happy._

 _I definitely could get use to it..._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

 **End**

 **I certainly hoped you guys all enjoyed this story! I had such a good time writing this and I will definitely miss Lacey. She's become another one of my good friends (yes I realize she's a fictional character. Maybe it's a writer thing idk lol)**

 **Thank you all for the kind comments and encouragement! It's pushed me to keep going with this story and finally finish it! I love you all so much!**

 **P.S. - Stay tuned for my new story I'm starting for Rocky! Well...Rocky and Liz ;).**


End file.
